


No, Ignis, you’re not cooking

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptis - Freeform, Exhausted ignis, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, nyx can cook too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Ignis comes home from a long day at work, he’s completely exhausted but his husband has planned it all out so he’s fed and relaxing before he can argue. Nyx won’t let Ignis lift a finger to help. ‘Husbands orders’
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No, Ignis, you’re not cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts).



> A gift for my friend, I hope you enjoy, lovely ❤️

Ignis walked through the front door to the smell of dinner cooking, after being married for a year, and dating for three before that, it had taken him a while to accept he didn’t need to always be the one cooking. Nyx had just as much culinary talent as he did, so they switched the cooking duties between them. Today was his day off thankfully, his work in the citadel and helping Noctis run the nation was only getting more complicated, meaning he was working longer hours and coming home drained. 

The King kept telling Ignis to rest, to book some time off and enjoy married life for a little while - even offering to put them both on leave by royal decree. He refused the offer every time however, feeling that he had an obligation to the Crown and couldn’t leave Noct without his most senior advisor. Despite the King’s husband trying to bully him into taking time off too, Prompto always was one to look out for his friends and he was getting worried about Ignis working himself too hard. 

“Finally, you’re home.” Nyx greeted him, walking out of the kitchen with a tea towel over one shoulder and a wooden spoon coated with a red sauce in his hand. “Missed you, dinner’s nearly ready.” He kissed Ignis softly on the lips before turning and going back into the kitchen. Removing his coat and shoes, Ignis followed him into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Nyx’s waist from behind and peering over at what was bubbling away on the hob. 

“That looks delicious, what’s tonight's meal, love?” 

Pressing his back against Ignis, Nyx answered, “The market in downtown Insomnia had some fresh behemoth steaks thanks to a band of crazy hunters. So we have behemoth steaks with garlic and herb roast potatoes and a red wine gravy. I’ve also cooked some mixed veg, since I know how much you like your well balanced meals” he chuckled. 

“Sounds divine, would you like a hand?” Ignis asked, nuzzling on his ear. 

“Yes, I need you go and sit at the dining table and put your feet up while your dashing husband serves the meal and spoils you rotten.” 

Ignis untangled himself with a small laugh, knowing better than to argue with Nyx when he decided to pamper him. He padded over to the dining table that faced the kitchen, happy that they had moved into an apartment with an open plan kitchen-diner, where was in a prime position to stare at his husbands toned arms and chest as he served the meal. 

“I do so enjoy watching you.” he winked at Nyx, enjoying the pink blush that crossed his face as he smiled back. Nyx was never shy about the reaction that Ignis always managed to stir in him, warmth growing in his chest as he brought over the meal.

“One homemade dinner for the husband who stares.” Nyx laughed, setting down one plate of steaming food in front of Ignis and sitting down across from him. The small table was narrow enough that they didn’t need to stretch to reach each others’ hands. They ate with some light conversation, frequently reaching across to brush fingertips over the others’ arm. The plates emptied quickly, both men hungry from the days work. 

Ignis moved to clear the table and was stopped by his husband snaking one arm around hips, “oh no you don’t, go and sit down. I’ve got this” he nudges Ignis towards the living room and pats his backside as he passed, earning a light laugh in response. 

“Now, now, darling. Are you trying to relax me or arouse me?” Ignis chortled, winking at Nyx as he sat down. 

“Both? Both is good” came the reply from the kitchen. Nyx walked away from the doorway and cleaned up the kitchen, making Ignis sit back down the one time the stubborn man tried to enter the kitchen to help. 

_ “Sit your ass back down before I warp you into the bedroom and tie you down. You’re on husbands orders to relax.”  _

He had pointed a wet sponge at Ignis, the image less threatening than his words. Ignis had surrendered with two hands up and returned to his position on the sofa, idly watching a random nature documentary about Duscaen wildlife while he waited for Nyx to join him. 

Twenty more minutes passed, the documentary had finished and Ignis could feel his eyelids getting heavy. The days exhaustion catching up with him. Nyx walked in, a small wet patch on his t-shirt from washing up. 

“Well, I was planning on a movie and dessert but you’re kind of falling asleep already. Come on, sleepy head.” Nyx leant down, gently gripping Ignis’ arm and guiding him through to the bedroom. 

“I’m awake enough for…dessert. Promi…” his comment was stopped by a yawn, followed by an annoyed sigh. “Maybe, you are correct, darling.” he conceded, allowing himself to be nudged onto the bed and tucked in. 

Nyx kisses his forehead and brushed his hair back, still amazed that of all people to fall in love with, Ignis Scientia was the one and returned the emotion. His heart swelled for his husband, who was now breathing evenly and quietly snoring. Nyx gave into his urge to hold Ignis, first going through the apartment to lock the door and check that everything was off - it was a routine that they had gotten into before sleeping. Task complete, Nyx reentered the bedroom, shrugging his shirt and trousers off and slipping under the duvet to curl himself around Ignis’ sleeping form. 

Nyx allowed sleep to take him under, still embracing Ignis. He dreamed of days to come, of new friends and of small feet running around him. 


End file.
